


Sun's Sky The Night Hunt Sequel: Middle of the Years

by SeventhAssassin



Series: KHR: The Sun's Sky [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Accident, Children, Depends on the readers whenever to label this as M/M relationship or F/M relationship, Desperate help, F/M, M/M, Man Skull turn into Female Skull, Unconvinced Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhAssassin/pseuds/SeventhAssassin
Summary: Skull was there for Verde all because the ex-Sky Arconaleno, Yuni asked him to take care of him. Verde wanted nothing to be alone. Still everything was fine until the accident happened, making Skull who is an actual man transformed into a girl which freak him/her out. Verde maybe coldhearted but he can't leave this situation be so who could help Skull for the time being? It would be Tsunayuuki Sinclair, the wife of the strongest Hitman Reborn.Will things go smoothly or turn into something else.





	Sun's Sky The Night Hunt Sequel: Middle of the Years

In a dark room where only the light of monitor had given light, there were papers either scattered around the table or floor. Full of laboratory equipment were present, some had extraordinary liquids in different color, had smell or dangerous.

In the middle of this room was a man who’s very engross to his research. He was holding a Florence flask, inside was a pink liquid while the other hand was writing on the paper.

“If I could correct this surely this will work, but the problem is the side effect. Will this had time limit or be permanent. Hmmm…” He murmured as he kept writing at the same time observing the result of his new project.

He failed to notice another person coming in to see him observing the liquid within the Florence flask. This person sigh before finding the switch to turn the place light on. This shocked the researcher on the sudden light and turn to the culprit. It was his companion, scowling.

“No wonder you wear big glasses, Verde open the lights if you want to do research. Your eyes will become blurrier than you think it will.”

Verde glared as he adjusted his glasses, “The dark makes me comfortable and beside I have light here, I don’t need my whole place to have light.”

“Light in the monitor wasn’t consider as light for the room idiot.” The comrade sigh as he scratched his head, “No wonder Yuni-chan asked me to watch over you. I’m a busy man like you Verde.”

“Then how about you get out and leave me alone Skull, I don’t need you to be constant watching over me. I can take care of myself.” Verde argued. Skull ones again scowl, “I told you Yuni-chan asked me to be here and for one I can’t disobey, boss order remember? If you have problem with me, tell her or you want Reborn-sempai to be the one to watch over you.”

Vain pop to the scientist’s forehead, “Don’t ever say that man’s name or else.”

Skull shrug, “Whatever Verde.” Checking the room, he sighed, “For real? I just clean the whole place yesterday, how come there’s a mess and maybe much more than it’s used to be.”

Verde looked away, “Who cares! For now, I have something to do so get out Skull.”

“Hmph, oh sure but remember to clean this room and sleep on the bed not the floor. I’ll be making lunch so you better eat or else I’ll lock this room until you finish eating.”

“Who are you my mother!?”

It was ignored as Skull left the room, Verde twitched before continuing his research.

‘Now that I think about it…’ Verde began his thinking for other things than his research, ‘Yuni is pregnant and will soon give birth her first child with Gunma. Colonnello and Lal Mitch had a son named Chrono. It was only announced but Fon and Viper already had a child as well, I can’t believe they actually hid that fact from all of us until six months ago. Then… there’s Reborn with his wife Tsunayuki, they had a son named Caelum and daughter named Lyra.’

Verde took a deep breath, ‘Only Skull and I haven’t gotten to relationship… well not that I care nor even curious about Skull’s preference to woman, as if he could find one but maybe… am I thinking like this because I’m beginning to get anxious? The heck I never care before, why now?’

Taking a deep sighed he tried ones again to focus on his research but for unknown reason he can’t focus. He tried and tried until he gave up.

“Maybe I should get out and had some fresh air.” He murmured as he put the glass down carefully then went to the switch to close the light then left the room.

* * *

Soon the room was knocked and Skull’s voice was heard.

“Verde time for lunch…” Hearing no answer, Skull opened the door to his surprise, no one was around. This questioned him, “Where the heck he would be this time… hmm?”

He noticed the liquid that currently Verde was studying. He approached to make a closer look but never touch it for safety caution. Not knowing the content, he looked around to see the paper that Verde had written. He took it to read it, as he does he can’t help but twitched.

“Is this for real? Why study this of all things?”

“What are you doing there Skull?” The familiar voice made Skull flinch and turn to Verde who finally came back. Skull showed the paper, “Really? This is your new project?”

Verde raised his eyebrow, “Your point?”

“I mean, come on well its true with this maybe you could fool anyone but don’t you think this is quite dangerous or something?”

“That makes things interesting, the harder and dangerous the better.”

Skull can’t help but sweat drop, “I won’t be surprise if your next project soon will be love potion.” This made Verde glare the man, “I’m not a witch.”

“Yeah yeah whatever.” Skull put the paper back to its desk before facing the scientist, “Hey time for lunch, come on.”

“Just bring it here.” Verde said as he kept his eyes on Skull who’s approaching then Skull began drugging him by grabbing the collar of his coat as he replied, “No, you will eat on the table.”

Verde tried to get free but his hold was too strong, well Skull is strong physically while he mentally. Giving up, he sighed.

“Who are you my mother?”

“No, your babysitter.”

So that’s how Skull successfully drag Verde to eat with him on the table. Both were silent which none didn’t mind as they only focus on eating. They were about to be finish when Skull suddenly spoke.

“Caelum called us by the way.” This raised Verde’s eyebrow, “Caelum? Why?”

“Just informing the news that finally his papa had agreed to train him. He also hopes that someday he will get some training under us soon too.” Skull said before eating his portion. Verde frown to this, “What could I teach him other than science?”

“Well I guess that’s the point, you can teach him that while I could only teach him how to become a stuntman since that’s my field… if he wanted to learn.”

Verde hum since he found it true. He questioned, “The other children?”

“Chrono and Shing? Well Chrono is still young while Shing will reach in six soon… maybe Fon will start training him as well, not that I know.”

“And you?”

“Huh? What about me?”

“Do you want to start a family?”

That made Skull think because for one he hasn’t found someone he could say good to be his partner and two it’s not like he’s in hurry all because the rest of the Arcobalenos had started their family.

“I’ll take time.” Skull’s answer for Verde who studied him for a moment before nodding. Skull return the question, “How about you? It’s unlike you to question that.”

“I’m not interested.” Verde’s immediate answer. Skull shrug, “If you say so.”

They finish their lunch. Skull took their plates and began washing them while Verde was about to left the room but not before watching Skull for a moment before leaving. Returning back to his laboratory, he resumed his study to his new creation.

* * *

 

Later when Skull went to Verde’s laboratory to see him ones again working on the strange liquid. Skull went on the side to take the vacant sit and watch him do as he please because he’s currently bored, the famiglia he’s working with were doing fine so nothing to worry, his pet was sleeping and there’s no one to talk to. He can’t disturb Verde too so watching is fine even though he had no idea what’s he doing.

‘Still now that I think about it, I’m kind of curious if ever he’ll truly be able to make it work.’ Skull nodded to himself, feeling satisfied to watch him for now.

The silent continue, not minding each other’s presence. Verde was focused on his research as he either write or add few liquids to a different tube to observed the result while for Skull could only watch, tempted to ask question what happened but hold himself. Skull knew how much Verde prioritize his research and disturbing him was the last thing he would do for the sake of his life.

The silent and own business continue, until Keiman the pet of Verde jolted awake due the fact a small drop of Verde’s experiment liquid on the floor near to where he rest. His sudden panic made him run around the room, making Verde twist around from his sudden wild run then stepped one of his paper that fell from the commotion, making him slip with the tube in hand.

Seeing Keiman’s panic, Skull stood up from his sit and approached Verde but unexpectedly the scientist slip. Skull was behind him in time he slipped. The Cloud ex-Arcobaleno caught him but his weight made them both fall. The tube in hand that had pink liquid in it spill that hit the Stuntman’s face, unconsciously drinking few of its liquid.

Kaiman continue to run around the room until finally Verde shouted in frustration, “KAIMAN!”

That voice was enough to make him stop, turning to his owner who’s glaring him intensely, making the alligator scared for his life.

Verde grunted as he sat up, very upset about the fact that he was disturbed to his research. He twisted around to see if his companion was alright but his eyes widen when he saw the liquid he’s still studying had hit his face, eyes wide open and groaning in pain. Verde went on the side to check him.

“Skull hey Skull, Skull!” His call won’t reach Skull’s ears, the only he could feel that time was twisting pain.

“GRAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!”

* * *

 

Evening when Skull regain consciousness. For some reason the stuntman felt really weird which the Cloud ex-Arcobaleno couldn’t pinpoint the what. Looking around Skull recognized the place as Verde’s bedroom which the stuntman question, why would he bring him to his room instead the guess room where the stuntman stay?

The door opened, revealing Verde with two cups of hot tea. Seeing the person awake actually relief the scientist but of course won’t show it nor admit it.

“You alright Skull?” Verde asked as he put the cups on the bedside table. Skull answered but in different voice, “Yeah I’m fine.”

‘Eh?’ That question Skull, ‘Who’s voice is that?’

Seeing the confuse look of Skull, Verde went inside the bathroom that’s connected to his room, returning back with a mirror and gave it to Skull. Confuse, the stuntman took the mirror and saw the reflection of a… woman.

“What?” Skull question that again in an unfamiliar voice.

Verde looked away, “On the incident this afternoon… you accidentally drank few of my research project and… that’s the result. You turned into a girl Skull.”

True to his word, Skull became a woman. Alarm, Skull immediately check his… her body. Skull saw her hair became shoulder length long and the breast that usually woman have, she touched them and she could feel them as her body. ‘I don’t have them… wait does that mean that…’ She glanced to the scientist who’s still looking away. She covered herself to see her under to see… them gone. “IT’S GONE!?” She can’t help but shout it.

“Of course it’s gone.” Verde answered without looking at him-her. Skull glared the scientist, “I’m an original boy Verde!”

“We-well yeah but-” He was halted when a hand grabbed his collar, pulling him to make a face to face with the angry, confuse, freaking Skull. “Find a way to turn me back! I’m a man not a woman! Return me back to normal!”

“Sku-Skull that research wasn’t complete, I don’t know if that’s already permanent or temporary.”

“Return me back no matter what VERDE!” Skull beg in horror, thinking the fact she can no longer return back to her original gender was something she doesn’t wish to happen.

Verde sigh as he grabbed both of her hand, gently pushing them down. “I will do what I can but I will tell you I can’t find it in a single day.”

“It’s fine, I will wait.” Skull finished. As long as she could return back being a boy, she’s willing to wait… for now… “I wonder how should I explain my predicament to the others.” She asked as she walked back in bed, horror was totally reflected to her expression.

Verde sigh again as he scratched his head. He can’t complain about his horrific expression because anyone who suddenly change gender out of their freewill will totally freak out in horror.

“For now… I suggest you should learn the way how girls do.” Verde suggested.

Skull scowled as she glanced him, “And mind I ask who could teach me? No way in you, Yuni is pregnant and I don’t want to disturb them, Lal won’t do she’s busy taking care of baby Chrono and Viper is a big no she’s scary. Suggesting my famiglia I worked with is a big no as well I don’t want my reputation to be ruin. Vongola won’t help me and I beg you don’t tell Enma about this.”

“Then Tsunayuuki?”

“She lives in Japan with her husband and two children if you forgot.”

“Then that settles. Let’s head to Japan, had Tsunayuuki teach you.”

“Have you forgotten about Lyra being a two years old baby?”

“And if I remember her mother Nana and Fuuta are with them to visit. Nana could teach you as well.”

Skull studied the scientist, he may not be the most observant out of all Arcobaleno but he could still tell whenever the person in front of him was lying or not. “You plan everything, did you?”

“I’m the one who’s fault, it’s the least I could do.” Verde answered as he went to his drawer to take the large bag. “Go and prepare everything, we’ll depart as soon as we can and remember to wear jacket because we don’t have a bra for you to wear.”

Skull blushed on the word and immediately walked away from the room. Unnoticed the fact that Verde was total mess.

He knew the fact he would never do this to anyone no matter what happened for the sake of his research but Skull is different. True he’s the weakest, noisiest and troublesome he had ever met but he’s the one who took care of him even though he’s actually reluctant and did those because Yuni asked him to do due the Sky ex-Arcobaleno worrying for his wellbeing which he always say had no need to do so. Well for now he will continue his research in his secret laboratory he had made when he was an infant in Namimori, Japan.

Getting all the things he need even the files of his research and the most importantly was the liquid cause of her transformation, Verde decide to make a call to inform their coming which in truth reluctant to do so.

It took few rings until it was answered.

“Chaos” A greeting of a deep man’s voice which he immediately recognized as the Sun ex-Arcobaleno, Reborn.

“Reborn I need your… favor.” Verde said in total force. He never like the fact to owe something to that hitman but he had no choice, he had to do it.

As expected, Reborn would totally be suspicious because the fact that the scientist himself had a highest pride like him would actually ask a favor… does the world heading to its destruction. “Is that really you?” The hitman can’t help but ask it.

“I no longer know.” Verde admitted as he leaned on the wall to support himself from falling, “But I need your help… especially to your wife.”

That word was enough to make the hitman serious, “Verde I will never let you have my wife to be your-”

“I’m not asking that overprotective husband!” Verde resort back before things could turn into misunderstanding, “It’s just… sigh… I’ll tell you when we come there. When we do you’ll understand everything.”

The other side became silence, Verde knew the fact the hitman would be reluctant and suspicious but he can’t blame him. If he did the same thing, he would as well feel the same way.

“When are you coming?”

“We’re about to depart from my place, maybe tomorrow afternoon.”

“My wife and I will be waiting.”

The call ended. Verde took a deep breath to release some stress that had bottled up ever since the transformation. Of course he punished his pet for the disturbance and added stress but things already happened. He had no choice but to find a way to fix things up.

‘What a terrible day.’

* * *

 

It took a while due to Skull’s panicking for her discovery but still their departure continues, taking the flight as fast as they could to get their destination in the next day. As expected Skull would be so conscious about her body, not totally used which Verde understood so he stayed quiet and left Skull on her own predicament. Skull who’s total conscious and uncomfortable doesn’t really know what she should do. She could sense some glances of their eyes which added her panic. Thankfully Verde wasn’t teasing her but the fact he’s quiet troubles her. Knowing there’s nothing she could do, she had no choice but to stick around with Verde, not allowing herself to be alone no matter what.

Next day almost afternoon when they arrived to Japan, taking a cab to have them travel to their destination, Namimori.

The whole ride was silent, none minded as they had troubles running within their head until they arrived the destination. The Sawada residence in Namimori where the Sinclair family live.

Skull gulp, nervous on meeting them while Verde wanted nothing but to finish his business so without wasting time he went to the doorbell and ring it. They waited for few seconds until the door opened, revealing the hitman in light yellow shirt and black pants, an image that many would mistake he’s a civilian.

Reborn eyed his visitor. That’s Verde who looks unconcern more like normal but meeting his nervous companion raised his eyebrow. A violet haired woman had teardrop shape tattoo under her left eye whom he knew someone had the same tattoo. Connecting the dots, he questioned. “Lackey?”

“Re-Reborn… Sempai…” Skull spoke in almost murmured, confirming him of who she was.

Not knowing what happened, he turned to Verde and questioned. “Is this your concern?” Verde nodded, telling him yes. Immediately understanding what he wanted, he let them in which they did.

In the living room both sat while Reborn sat on their opposite. Another person came with snacks, teas and espresso, it was Tsunayuuki Sinclair, Reborn’s wife and sister of Vongola Decimo Sawada Giotto and CEDEF boss Sawada Natsuyoshi.

“It’s been a while Verde, I never thought you would visit us.” Tsuna said with a smile as she sat next to her husband. Verde could only nod as he took the tea and drink them. Tsuna turn to the girl with him, for some reason she felt like she had met her before but doesn’t know when. Seeing her confusion, Reborn smirked as he sipped his espresso. “That’s Skull Tsuna.”

That widen her eyes, “Skull? But he’s…” She’s completely lost.

Skull blushed and looked away, “Ye-yeah… something happened that made me… turn to this…”

“Just what happened?” Tsuna asked, concern showing to her eyes as she turn to both visitors then her husband to find answer.

“I’m here to explain that Tsunayuuki.” Verde said before beginning his explanation. Both listened about the accident event then their concern for coming here. “Until I find the cure, can you teach Skull the way you girls do? He… she’s doesn’t want to bother the others and even you but we need someone to teach her, I could only think the possible girl to teach her is you.”

Reborn crossed his arms, “Yuni will be your best candidate but she’s pregnant, I could see how this goes.” He turned to his wife, “Your choice, they came here for your help.”

Tsuna smiled to her husband then turn to Verde, “Of course I will help. Skull be sure not to be picky okay.” Skull looked down from embarrassment. Reborn smirked, “If she turned into a pain, I’ll shoot her.”

Tsuna frown, “There’s no need to go that far Reborn.” She smiled to the suffering ex-Arcobaleno, “Don’t worry okay, I’m sure Verde would find a way to return you back.”

Skull sigh, “I hope.”

Verde finished his drink before standing up, “Now it’s settled I’ll have to go to my laboratory, I’m sure there’s too much dust that needs cleaning and I need to begin as much as possible to start my research.”

“We could help you.” Tsuna offered but Verde shook his head, “I can do that on my own. We came here for help, no need to trouble yourself Tsunayuuki.”

“But still…” Tsuna looked to her husband for help. Reborn could only sigh, “Give up Tsuna, he doesn’t really like having his secret laboratory to be discovered by anyone.”

“That’s your answer.” Verde took his bag and turn to Skull, “Call if your done for today Skull.”

“A-ahh g-got it.” Skull answered. Verde gave his farewell before leaving the resident. Now all that left were the three of them, Skull began to ask question. “Where’s Caelum and the others?”

“Out. Nana wish to have time with them.” Reborn answered after finishing his espresso before standing up, “You two better start your lesson. I have work to do.”

Tsuna hugged her husband, “Be careful okay.” She kissed his lips which he returned.

With that he took his signature fedora, black coat with hidden gun and wore his black shoe before heading out the house.

Skull could only blush from their sweetness then noticed Leon on the armchair, watching his master left home. She questioned, “He didn’t bring Leon?”

“He only does when the job is eliminating famiglia. The job today is investigation from my brother so maybe he found it so easy so he’s fine with regular guns.” Tsuna explained before smiling, “Come on we need to go out and do some shopping. You will first need to learn how to organize yourself in clothing.”

“I-If you say so Tsuna-san.”

* * *

That’s how their shopping started with Leon accompanying them. Tsuna was good in picking and explaining things, she wouldn’t force Skull to wear something she’s not comfortable with so they keep searching that’s not too manly or baggy for her. Then their next destination was make up, Skull didn’t really mind because she does take them when she’s still a man but the only problem occurred was how much she used and how she used them, if Tsuna didn’t stop her she would have turn into a rock girl or gangster which is not acceptable.

The teaching continues as days passed, even Nana helped especially the manners of women which was the hardest. Caelum could only laugh before heading out with his father to start their training, Lyra who’s two years old could only clap her hands as she laughed which Fuuta found it laughable, like even a younger age she really knew what’s happening.

For Verde, the research continues but until now found no answer for her predicament but still kept going. Skull would return to his secret laboratory every near afternoon and night to prepare food and as always make sure they will eat together. Of course even before she goes out to her next lesson she would cook breakfast and forced Verde to join with her.

It took three months and haft for Skull to get used being a woman. Of course the male personality was present but he could control herself to become a proper girl from public places, she could dress herself properly as well but of course skirt and dresses are big NO and as for organizing herself, she could do well.

* * *

Dinner time and Skull just finished cooking their food when something surprising happened. Verde arrived, ON HIS OWN WILL!

This actually shocked Skull, Verde never left his laboratory unless she drags him but to see him here before she could drag him is something new.

Her shock raised his eyebrow, “Is there something wrong Skull?”

Skull blinked for a moment before asking the question running to her mind, “How come you’re here?”

Verde processed the question until he concluded why she’s shock for him to be here. Well she can’t blame her for that.

“Is it wrong? You do know I hate being drag in the middle of my research and to make it stop I made sure to come here in time before you do.”

Skull was still stun but able to nod her head. They started eating, Skull expected to be another silence which really he doesn’t mind but again was surprised when Verde started a conversation.

“So how do you cope up?” Verde asked before taking a bite. It took a while to know what he’s pointing before answering, “I’m doing fine now. Tsuna-san and Nana-san are good teaching me. Reborn-sempai is still scary and I’m scared the fact Caelum will become the second Reborn-sempai.” She shivered just by thinking that.

Verde can’t help but chuckle silently, true if there will be another Reborn he can’t help but worry for the future. Skull continue to tell him her experience which Verde didn’t want to admit, he enjoyed it.

* * *

 

It’s been two years ever since the incident and still Skull remain a girl. To those years of course people they knew found out her predicament, well not immediately like Reborn but few does. The one who love the situation the most was Yuni when she came to visit with her husband and first daughter she named Greta, because for one a girl was added in their Arcobaleno group and second teasing her about having feelings for the certain scientist which only made Skull suffer from blushing. For the rest of the girls in the group, Mammon or Viper see this as a good blackmail for coming future if ever she’ll return being male while Lal Mitch could only huff with her son. Reborn who the first one to discover would sometimes tease the scientist which only added his hatred toward the hitman. Fon could only shook his head but give assurance to the suffering ex-Arcobaleno that she will return back to normal. Colonnello didn’t help, he used this opportunity to tease both Skull and Verde, making him end up being a test subject without himself knowing when it happened.

For the rest, Enma was more than surprised because he never expected for Skull to be a girl and a beautiful one for that. Simon found it the same as Enma, yup even Cozato himself. For Vongola, Daemon and Mukuro found everything playable, Takeshi, Asari, Hayato and G found it surprising, Ryohei and Knuckle found it extreme, Lambo and Lampo found it funny, Chrome, Kyoya and Alaude found it neutral and last, Giotto and Natsu found everything surreal. Why they felt that way? The project Verde was actually making. A new weapon to say about changing someone’s gender. Well if Verde have done it well this would become a great weapon to fool anyone, a perfect cover for anyone that could change the Mafia’s flow/present.

Well within those years Verde started to feel something he had never encountered before, especially toward to the certain stuntman-stuntwoman. His cheek would heat up and he long for her food, smile and voice. That’s why even though it was very unusual for him, he would start a conversation so Skull would talk as much as possible and he will be there to listen to it. Really it’s a confusing feeling. He wanted to ask someone put he prided himself so he decided to keep it but still, as time goes by the way it’s becoming harder and confusing. He had never told this to Skull but his research was almost done and just little more he could finally found the solution to return her back, but something inside him tells him to hold it, more like stop it.

‘I need fresh air. Just what’s wrong with me?’

He went out his laboratory then outside to have some fresh air but he didn’t expect to see Skull on the side, laying under the tree. From her breathing, he could tell she’s sleeping peacefully. Well their location was on the top of the hills in the side of Namimori, they’re hidden thanks to the tress surrounding them. The scene before him made him gulp, she’s the last thing he wanted to see right now, why’s the world won’t comply to his wish even for ones?

Thankfully she’s sleeping. Tempted Verde decide to approach the sleeping girl. Looking carefully, she’s indeed a beautiful girl, something no one could ever imagine she could actually become. As he stared, he felt something very foreign for him. He softly stroked her hair, it was smooth and he liked it.

‘What the heck… am I doing?’ He questioned himself until Skull stirred. Afraid to be seen, Verde immediately run away. Skull slowly woke up, blinking to get the sleepiness away, seeing the tree above she must have slept outside. Looking around there’s no one except her which made her sigh in relief. ‘Now I think about it, I felt like someone was touching me… Maybe my imagination.’

Not wanting to get sick, she stood up and went back to the secret base, unknown to her that Verde was hiding in one of those trees. Seeing her went inside, Verde breath in relief. ‘This is very strange… what’s happening to me?’

Can no longer ignore something as this, he decided to ask someone to pinpoint his strangeness or maybe sickness. Thought he don’t have someone he could think to ask, not the Arcobalenos, Vongola won’t help, other scientists are beyond help, Shamal’s a big no, Clients are never, Mukuro and Daemon totally no, Reborn a biggest NO!

He mentally groaned, he can’t think of someone to ask until someone pop his mind. Tsunayuuki, she’s good and understanding, a kind girl that could give light to anyone especially to the dark man Reborn. She’s perfect.

‘I should find a way where we could talk, only the two of us.’

* * *

 

Next day, Verde had decided to visit their home. He made sure to pick the time where both father and son already left to start their training. Knowing Tsuna and Lyra were home, he took this opportunity to ring the doorbell. It took a while until the door opened, revealing Tsunayuuki.

Tsuna smiled, “Verde I didn’t know your visiting. Come in.”

Verde went in and followed Tsuna to the living room where he found the crib Lyra was in. She’s giggling as she plays her toy which made the mother smile for her cuteness.

Tsuna was about to take some tea when he halted her, “No need to bother, I’m just here to ask. I won’t be long.”

Tsuna could only blink before nodding. Both sat down to begin their conversation.

“I… well I’m not sure how to begin this…” Verde admitted as he scratched his head. Tsuna could only wait, holding herself for the fact about Reborn’s word toward him which contradict it. ‘Maybe it’s something serious so he’s acting this way. Well let’s hear it.’ She mentally said, waiting for him to start.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke. “There’s actually a weird feeling inside me, I don’t really understand what it is. I mean… I would label this as sickness if this happened all the time and anyone else.”

“Are you telling me… it happened only to one person?”

Hesitant but nodded, “This happened all the time this pass few days… maybe months? I don’t remember when it started.”

Tsuna could feel the gist of it but really? She can’t help but smile to it and began asking more question to make things clear, “When you say weird feeling, does that mean you feel like heating up?”

A nod.

“Your heart is beating fast?”

Another nod.

“When you’re supposed to be focusing on something you can’t help but think this person?”

Another nod. Tsuna became excited to this coming discovery.

“You feel like wanting to be beside this person, smile and make this person laugh?”

Another nod which made Tsuna delighted. Verde who’s very confuse tilt his head, “What are those questions Tsunayuuki?”

“You don’t know?” She asked before telling him the symptoms of his odd behavior, “You’re in love!”

That revelation widened his eyes, love? Him?

“This is so amazing Verde, congratulation!” Tsuna said happily. Lyra who’s enjoying her toy stopped to see what’s happening. Tsuna continued, “I’m sure when Reborn learned this he would be so surprise. I can’t wait to see it.”

“Wait what?” Verde still can’t believe it, “Love? Me?”

“Of course! Please don’t say you can’t feel love because for what I know all living could feel love, you are no exception.”

“B-but that’s insane! I mean I… wha…” His voice died down just by thinking about Skull. He can’t feel this way, HE CAN’T! Skull’s a real man, not woman! Why him/her of all people!?

Tsuna giggled, “You know love knows no bound.”

Verde can’t help but shook his head, “Tsunayuuki you don’t know what’s at stake here.”

“Oh come on I’m sure whoever this person is, she would return your feelings.”

“Only in normal cases.”

“I did say no bound, men or women even same gender could feel love one another.”

“Are you by chance reading something that your husband didn’t know?”

“Reborn had ways finding it out and that’s not the case, I even met people who had the same predicament as you so there’s nothing to be ashamed.”

“You’re taking this well.”

“Of course! Skull would be so happy when she heard this.”

That made Verde stop, “Skull?”

Instead of elaborating, she smiled and took his hand. “Please remember Verde, love is not limited no matter how right and wrong things could be. Love can both create and destroy, that’s why if ever you have decided to confess, remember to stand and be firm. It’s better to release them than keep them.”

Verde could only stare at her eyes, feeling something within him had gently and slowly accepting his feeling. He loved Skull, he had fallen in love to Skull. They’re both right and wrong… still… what can he do to stop it? Maybe it would after he released them, that would mean he had to confess his feelings… to Skull of all people.

“Don’t be hard on yourself, just find the right time okay.” Tsuna winked. For some reason it made Verde twitch, “Reborn is rubbing something in you.”

“Of course, he is my husband.” That answer was enough to make the baby giggled and clap her hands, like she understood the whole conversation.

* * *

 

Night when Verde returned back. He saw Skull’s worried look and immediately approached him.

“So you’re just outside, you made me worried Verde!” Skull said with a pout. Verde wasn’t sure how to answer, “Well… sorry?”

“If you will apologies then question it idiot.” Skull pouted even more before sighing, “Come on dinner is getting cold.” She walked away but Verde remain there. Noticing, she glanced him and asked, “Is there something wrong?”

Verde wasn’t sure if it’s the right time but he wanted this feeling to end. Maybe he’ll feel heartbroken if she rejected but he will find a way to accept and forget. Maybe Skull will feel disgust and walked away leaving him but he knew she won’t be able to do so much of that, she’s just waiting for his result and so he will finish it, return her being a man and move on. Maybe she’ll see this as a joke, well that’s a huge impossible knowing the whole population who knew him knows the fact he doesn’t make joke.

Verde sigh, ‘Just get over with it.’

“Verde your starting to become weird, really what’s wrong?” Skull questioned, starting to get uncomfortable.

Well for Verde he doesn’t know too, just why the heck words are so hard to voice out when something like this matters!!?

Skull kept silence, waiting for him to answer or to do something what.

Verde took a deep breath as he gathered his courage, ‘So that’s how it feels… here goes…’ He took a deep breath again then finally said it, “Skull I love you, go out with me.” Here he said it, now all he had to do was see her reaction… which he somehow expected.

Skull blink few times, processing what he just told until finally it registered. She can’t help but scream, “EEEEEHHHHHH!!”

 Verde stayed silence, knowing she would need it.

“Whe-when did you feel that way about me? Is that even a joke? I’m not dreaming right?” Skull tried to pinch her cheek which it hurt then saw nothing change, this is reality. “This… is real… Verde you… confess to me?”

Verde nodded, telling he did. All he wanted was an answer so he didn’t spoke more. ‘It’s better to end things than get to complication.’ He sighed mentally before focusing to Skull… which something he didn’t expect to see.

Skull was crying and it made the Scientist panic.

“H-hoy what’s wrong?” Verde can’t help but voice his worry. Skull tried to wipe them but tears kept coming, “I… I don’t know… hic… j-just that…hic… I… I never thought that… hic… my feelings… would return… hic… nghhh…”

Her words made Verde stop. ‘Never thought her feelings would return? Wait, does that mean that she… Skull is…’ He voiced it, “You’re in love with me?”

Skull nodded, telling him yes. “I… don’t know when it happened… but… hic.. I did… I just did… and… well…” She was unable to finish when a pair of arms wrapped around her. Verde was hugging her, so tender and gentle that she had never thought it would be so secure and warm.

“I love you.” Verde voiced his feelings, logic be damn for now. He wanted nothing but Skull, the person he had never thought he would feel this way to the supposed man but now woman due to his mistake. Deep within, he can’t help but be glad the accident happened or else something like this would never happen.

Skull returned the hug and kept crying but in joy, she responded in sweet and loving voice. “I love you too.”

The two stayed like that for a while, wanting nothing but feel each other.

 

 

 

 

Unknown on the two new lovers, the married couple, Reborn and Tsunayuuki were watching everything. Reborn kept taking pictures while on the side was a video camera taking them, oh how excited he is to make fun of those two. Tsuna on the other hand didn’t stop her husband as she kept watching using her binocular scope.

Seeing those hugs would be a while, Tsuna leaned to her husband and whispered to his ears. “Give me a copy okay.”

Reborn can’t help but smirk, “Your turning into someone else Tsuna.” He commented which made Tsuna giggled smoothly then whispered her answer, “Who do you think I got it from hmm?”

Tsuna kissed her husband cheek, making Reborn grin as he felt a thousand times in love again to his wife.

“I love that side of you Tsuna, your brothers would be so horrified when they see it.”

“Don’t worry Reborn, this side of mine is totally reserve only for you.”

Reborn leaned to his wife and kissed her lips, “That’s more like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the sequel of the Sun's Sky the Night Hunt. Thank you for reading and hopefully it turn out right. I had never tried pairing Verde with Skull nor even read few fanfics of it so this story had no reference. The romance unfortunately is not your author's field so I apologize if its not really good. 
> 
> Hope you like it.


End file.
